One More Time
by dragonrider1234
Summary: How did Gogo react to Tadashi's death? The movie never explained, so here is her reaction along with some of their history together. Tomadashi ship. More info. and disclaimer inside. Not the best summary, but please check it out.


**AN: **Hello there my beauties. So to get things straight, I am new to this fandom, however I am not new to this site (CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!). I've recently watched Big Hero 6, and it was awesome! But I just didn't find it sad when Tadashi died *shrugs*. So any who, I immediately shipped Tadashi and Gogo when I first saw them, cause why not, they would look way better together than with anyone else; and no, I'm not an incest shipper, cause that's just wrong on so many levels, no offence to anyone who do ship _them. _And now, a quick songfic for this tragic ship.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, or _One Last Time _by Ariana Grande**

**One More Time**

_I was a liar  
I gave in to the fire  
I know I should've fought it  
__At least I'm being honest  
Feel like a failure  
__'Cause I know that I failed you  
__I should've done you better  
__'Cause you don't want a liar_

There was nothing but pain. The fire, the explosion, and the lost were too much for Gogo. It has been days since the tragedy that took Tadashi away from her, and the heartbreak is still to fresh to ignore. She knows that she had failed her best friend, and secret crush, she knows that she is a failure. So locked in her small apartment, she sat on the couch where she and Tadashi would sit together to either talk or watch a movie, sulking and remembering. The days were filled with work, whether schoolwork or work on her bike, she went through them, not knowing how precious they could be.

It was almost cliche, how she first met Tadashi. She was running to get to her first class of the day, on her first day at SFIT, when she bumped into the young man himself, who was also late for his class. They ended up having the same morning classes, and share the same lab. Needless to say, Tadashi made her happy for some reason, and through him, she made more friends than she ever did her whole life.

A year went by, and their friendship grew stronger, to the point where Gogo started to have feelings for her best friend. At first, she denied those small feelings, and moved on, not wanting to ruin their friendship over her confused heart. But as time went by, they got closer and closer, sharing their deep secrets, thoughts, and troubles. They promised to never hide their feelings from each other, because the other is always there to support and console, but Gogo was a liar, she hid her love for her best friend, and never told him.

"I'm sorry Tadashi," Gogo mutters softly to the empty room, devoid of Tadashi's warmth, "I didn't want to lose you. But now it's too late." A few stray tears rolls down her cheek, as she looks out the window to the gloomy sky that also shared her feelings.

_And I know, and I know, and I know  
__She gives you everything  
But, boy, I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you_

Another reason she never told Tadashi, is because she thought that he had feelings for Honey Lemon. In Gogo's mind, Honey was perfect for Tadashi, she is tall, beautiful, kind, optimistic, and a good friend who doesn't lie to the other; everything that Gogo is not. Even though she is also a good friend to Tadashi, she couldn't help, but compare herself to Honey Lemon, and always know that she could never be the perfect girl for him.

As Gogo peeks at the steady fall of rain, anger flared within her mind. "How could you make me be this way! Why did you have to leave me with nothing!" Gogo yelled at the thundering sky as she stood up, and stomped to the window. It wasn't fair Gogo thought, he was a perfect person that any man would want to be, has a loving family with an adoring younger brother, he is smart, and has a bright future. He had everything life could offer, while she had next to nothing before he came into her life. He gave her so much, and most importantly, he gave her his friendship and trust.

That is the breaking point for Gogo, she couldn't hold it in anymore, so she sank to her knees and cries her heart out.

_So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise after that I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
__I need to be the one who takes you home_

The tears didn't stop as she goes back to those late nights at the lab with him. Often at times, she would stay up all night to work on her bike, and usually, he was always there to help her, whether it be offering her coffee, or just staying in his section of the lab so that she wouldn't be alone. During those late nights, he would offer her a ride on his moped to her apartment, even though it is only a couple of blocks from the university, and to say she didn't enjoy it was definitely a lie. The wind was in her hair as the lights of San Fransokyo flew by; sure the moped wasn't as fast as she would have called thrilling, but it was perfect, especially when her arms held onto Tadashi tightly and the world faded.

By the time they would get to her apartment, she doesn't want to let go, but she did, and now she wishes that she had never let him go. At the front steps leading into the complex, Tadashi would hug her good-night, and give her a small kiss on the forehead. After that, he would head home, and leave her there, blushing madly and watching him disappear in the distance. However, Gogo would reprimand herself, because it was all for friendship, not love. Night after night, it was the same ole' _He would never think of you that way _and _He likes Honey, not you._

But that didn't mean she couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of closing that distance, and jumping into his embrace; to have him in her arms, and never let go. Even if he likes Honey Lemon, it didn't matter to her, all she wants was to have him in her arms, and never letting go. However, that never happened, all because she was too scared to take the plunge, to tell him how she felt, especially during those times when she had him all to herself. It was because she never knew that their chance was going to be taken away when he ran into the burning building.

_One more time  
__I promise after that I'll let you go_

She was too slow to save him, to stop him from doing the most idiotic thing he could do. She ran back when she saw the Hamada brothers running the other direction towards the fire. She saw it all, Hiro trying to stop him, and Tadashi running into the flames, but before he went in, he looked over Hiro's head for just a moment, to look at her. Gogo was still at a distance from the brothers, but as she drew closer, she saw the glance and its deep emotions before he looked away to go. Her screams were unheard, and when the building exploded, she didn't feel anything as she watched the fire consume everything in its reach. It was all a blur of random sounds before it all went black.

Now, as the rain trickled down the window of her apartment, Gogo looks up and speaks softly to the sad heavens above, "I promise to let you go and never forget you, I just need..." a few tears trickles down her ruddy cheeks and the clouds gave a soft rumble. Slowly, Gogo brings her knees to her chest, and buries her face in her arms, "_one more time."_

* * *

**Comments? Please no flames. **

**I own nothing but the fanfic.**


End file.
